T'as mis où la clé?
by inhale
Summary: TRADUCTION: Notre Serpentard national est enfermé dans une des serres de Poudlard suite à un facheux incident, et, à son plus grand désaroi, Hermione est avec lui.


**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà j'ai trouvé cette histoire assez marrante lorsque je l'ai lue alors je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas la traduire...et tadam...le résultat est sous vos yeux...juste un peu plus bas. J'espère que vous apprécierez, en tout cas moi ça a été le cas. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire; Bonne lecture!

**Auteur Original**: Catgurlfurreel2

**Traductrice**: Stealthyrapsody

**Titre Original**: Lock them up and throw away the key

**Titre (vf)**: T'as mis où la clé?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre I**: Enfermés 

C'était un bel après-midi de soleil, Hermione, comme à son habitude depuis maintenant un mois, se trouvait dans la serre n°5 avec Mme Chourave, le professeur de botanique, afin de revoir quelques sortilèges.

"D'accord…alors si je veux transformer une rose en marguerite, quel sort vais-je devoir utiliser Professeur?"

MmeChourave baissa les yeux un instantsur ses sabots boueux.

« Euh…Tiens-moi ça ma puce je reviens dans quelques minutes répondre à ta question. » Et elle sortit de la serre à grand pas pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre de sorts.

_Pendant ce temps-là dans le couloir_

« Malefoy ! rends-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Le jeune Serpentard était connu pour voler toute sorte d'affaires ne lui appartenant pas.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis Weasley, je ne l'ai pas ! »

« Menteur ! » s'écria Ron avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Draco qui courrait en direction du parc. A ce moment là, le jeune blond réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette magique sur soi. Il se réfugia donc dans la seule serre ouverte.

_Dans la serre_

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Où est le professeurChourave ? »

-Shhh lui fit Draco tenant fermement la porte fermée alors qu'il entendait des ricanement venant de dehors. « Tu sais pastetaire5 min Granger, et puis j'ai pas le temps pour tes questions débiles ». Et il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des tables en soufflant.

« Très bien » dit Hermione « Je vais chercher le professeur alors » Elle tourna la clinche de la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas."Malefoy ! déverrouille cette porte immédiatement ! ".

« Je n'ai pas verrouillé cette fichu porte Granger ! ».

Elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers lui et pointa sa baguette sur son visage.

« Je sais à quoi tu joues, mais quoique tu tentes avec moi, je ne cèderais pas à ton petit chantage ! ».

« Ouh tu crois que j'essaye de 'tenter' quelque chose avec toi ? T'es d'venue une comique toi. Personne ne voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi, tu n'es rien qu'une sang de bourbe, moi je ne 'tente' des chose qu'avecdes filles de sang pur… ».

Hermione soupira puis s'acharna à nouveau sur la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit toujours pas « Quelqu'un a du y jeter un sort » pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard à Draco qui s'étala de tout son long sur la table.

« pathétique » siffla la jeune Gryffondore.

Elle fit volte-face et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur une table. Draco entendait les talons des petits souliers noirs d'Hermione claper sur les pavés humides de la serre, et il la regarda du coin de l'œil passer devant lui puis aller s'asseoir sur le bureau d'un air las. Et elle croisa les jambes gracieusement. Draco n'en pensa rien jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se mette à crier :

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis coincée dans cette stupide serre, sans nourriture ni eau ! »

« On se calme la sang de bourbe, je suis dans le même pétrin que toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

Hermione ignora ce commentaire.

« Et le pire… » continua-t-elle « ce n'est pas d'être coincée ici…c'est d'être coincée ici aveclui ! » Elle sauta du bureau et fit les cent pas dans la serre à la recherche d'une solution.

« C'est bien beau mais moi aussi j'aurais préféré ne pas t'avoir devant moi ! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans baguettes face à ton Weasley, mais nan il a fallu que je tombe ici avec la plus exécrable des sorcières de Poudlard. » Et il lui tourna le dos.

« Exécrable, tu parles ! Pov' merde» murmura Hermione biencertaine qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. « Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi t'es ici Malefoy » cria-t-elle « parce que ta baguette et ton père sont les deux seules choses au monde capables de te sortir des problèmes dans lesquels tu te fourres constamment» Et elle tourna le dos à son tour.

Draco alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la serre sur un sac de graines, et il regarda attentivement Hermione faire de même dans son coin. Elle ne scia pas une fois jusqu'à ce qu'une souris la frôla. Elle poussa un cri de terreur, nourrit par les rires de Malefoy qui en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes » siffla Hermione.

« Lequel de nous deux a peur maintenant Sang de bourbe » fit-il d'un ton cynique.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà, les chapitres de l'histoire sont relativement court, mais le contenu n'en reste pas moins agréable à lire. Allez maintenant, fini les grandes phrases: oubliez pas reviewer ya que ça à faire ;)! Bye bye! 


End file.
